


In Dreams Awake

by EgyptianDreamer



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, OUAT - Freeform, Once Upon A Time, Rumbelle - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-01-10 10:09:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12296985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EgyptianDreamer/pseuds/EgyptianDreamer
Summary: As far back as she can remember, Belle French has had dreams about a boy who grew as she grew. She would see him each night and the dreams were so vivid she was sure they were real. So real in fact that each morning she woke up she felt the loss of the man in her dreams and couldn't wait to return to him in her sleep. Over the years many thought she was crazy. But is she really? Does her charming dream man really exist somewhere? Is he calling to her to find him as she wants so badly to believe?





	1. Premise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Darkonesroses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkonesroses/gifts).



> Hello, hello Oncers and RumBelle shippers. This is my first work for this fandom so please be kind when commenting. This is going to be a multi-chapter story as the tale I plan to tell is going to be a fairly long one.

As far back as she could remember, Belle French had dreams about a boy who grew as she grew. She would see him each night and the dreams were so vivid she was sure they were real. So real in fact that each morning she woke up she felt the loss of the man in her dreams and couldn't wait to return to him in her sleep. Over the years many thought she was crazy, but Belle held fast to what she believed was the truth. The dreams just seemed so very real to her. Even awake she could remember his voice in that beautiful accented tone of his. His words of love were spoken through what almost sounded like a protective growl as he held her safe, warm, and loved against himself.

But even if she hadn't been convinced all through her life that he was real, she would definitely believe it now. When she had first met him in her dreams, a young boy that almost matched her age-give or take a year-she hadn't been able to really pick up any details of her dreams. What little she did manage to pick up from her dreams was forgotten soon after she woke, leaving behind only the memory there had been a boy. However when the dreams continued, Belle's hope grew that the boy she saw only as a friend at the time was in fact real somewhere. Colette French had told her that if she had the same dream then at least some part of it must be true or have a deep meaning. That was what Belle clung to as she met him each night even though she still remembered nothing the following day except his existence.

That began to change though as she left her childhood years and became a teen. She still didn't see details about him, his features were always darkened by shadow which made it impossible to see his face and hair. But she was able to pick up on other things at last. She could feel him as he greeted her with hugs which she eagerly returned every night. He was warm, solid, and she could feel the material of his clothes, though she couldn't quite place them. She didn't hear his voice, but she got the sense that he was trying to speak to her and she developed some kind of intuition. Her mind basically told her what he was saying even if she didn't hear a word of it.

"I missed you," he'd say and she would respond in kind, telling him she'd missed him too.

It was never a lie in any kind of way, she really did miss him while awake. And she never once doubted that he was really out there in the world somewhere. That was probably one reason why she had lost friends as she had grown up. Eventually childish teasing from friends became disbelief in her from those people. Friends she'd held dear had called her crazy and abandoned her. But still she held onto her belief and even if it wavered as it did over the course of her teenage years, all of that changed once again. Leaving her teens and entering adulthood, she saw more of him completely at last, she remembered her dreams when she woke up. And she'd never forget the first time she'd heard his voice.

They'd met like they did every night when she fell asleep. But this time, it wasn't just some darkened area that they stood in as he waited for her. Now there was an open window letting in a cool breeze as the season changed from Summer into Autumn. The curtains looked soft and almost silky as the moonbeams played over the fabric while the delicate looking material fluttered lazily in the wind. The walls and floor from what she could see from her peripheral was stone, darkened by shadow that the light of the moon didn't reach. But all of that was only registered in the back of her mind, what had her focus was him.

He stood at that open window, looking through it as he leaned against a wall. His body was angled just the right way to be able to look through it and to whatever lay beyond it while the moonlight cast it's gentle light across his features. For the first time she saw him in his entirety, really saw him. Soft looking brown hair swayed against his cheeks as the wind played with it. Tan skin showed he'd been regularly kissed by the light of the sun, perhaps from days spent working while exposed to it's light. His eyes were dark brown, though she could tell they were just as intense as they were in the softness of his gaze. His arms were folded across his chest as casual as could be but brought attention to his lean frame. She knew from hugging him previous times that while he may look lean and weak, he actually had hidden strength in him. She'd felt the slight build of muscle while they'd embraced after all. It looked as if he wore leather pants and a long leather coat as well, finally giving her the answer to a question that a small part of her mind had asked itself.

Her breath caught in her throat though and all thoughts fled when he seemed to realize quite suddenly that he was no longer alone in the room. He turned slowly, the kiss of moonlight leaving his features just enough to make him look mysterious to her eyes, but still showing more of his face than she'd seen over the years. She watched, almost bewitched as his lips curved up into a sweet smile, making his eyes light up as if beams of the moon had been caught in their depths. It made her heart flutter and then race knowing that he was looking at her like that. Her and not anyone else, she just knew it somehow.

For the first time she was frozen as he pushed off the wall and made his way towards her. Her mind helpfully supplied the detail of the click of boot heels on stone as he came to her, but she pushed the detail away as she began to walk toward him in kind. It still felt as if a part of her was in some sort of trance as the distance between them steadily closed until at last she was in his arms again. The clarity in which she could feel him was astounding to her and made her hold him tighter than ever before.

She thought she'd been able to feel him before, but here and now she knew it had been muffled down before. Now she could feel the warmth of his skin, the softness of his hair, the smooth texture of the leather coat he wore, his breath on her nape, the strength of his arms and body, even the feeling of his slight stubble on her cheek. She noted too that he held her more tightly than he ever had before and she wondered, if he had only seen what she had seen. Had her features been cast into shadows? Had he been unable to hear her? She couldn't deny that this feeling was like greeting a lover after a long time apart and wondered if it felt the same to him. It certainly seemed like it.

She wanted to ask, but she didn't want to break the moment the two of them shared. No words were exchanged as far as she knew, but what was being unsaid seemed to almost come to life and float around them on some magical current. She felt no words were needed in that moment for the two of them to communicate, the air almost seemed charged in fact and had since they'd embraced now that she thought about it. It seemed he had other ideas about there being no communication between them though and she was instantly glad.

"I missed you, sweetheart.."

It was the first time she heard his voice. Deep, slightly thick with an accent, almost like a purr and a growl at the same time, a caress all it's own as a hand began to rub her back over her dress. Then the stunning realization, she'd heard him this time! It made her gasp and pull back just enough to look up at him in shock, also noting for the first time he was at least a head taller than her. She almost let loose a giggle when his warm expression turned to one of worry and she immediately understood why. When she moved like that, usually it was because she was waking up meaning they were about to be separated again.

Instead of laughing though, she just smiled as she reached up with both hands and cupped his cheeks. Again she was struck with what she could feel now, as if she was really and truly standing there before him and not just dreaming. She didn't let her shock get to her as completely as before though and shook her head as her smile returned.

"I'm not waking up.." she started and paused when he reacted to her voice, proving the theory she'd had just a little while before. He hadn't heard her before either, his reaction and the wonder in his expression told her that. "I can hear you now, I couldn't before."

His hands removed themselves from around her then, though he seemed reluctant to release her for even a moment. Then his hands were covering her's, bigger than her own, worn with working, warm palms though his finger tips were cold.

"It must mean it's time." Her confusion must have shown on her face because he let out a soft chuckle which she felt tingle down her spine. "I can finally come to find you, dearest."

"I was right, you are real!" she gasped.

He seemed surprised at first to hear that then let out a little chuckle again as she felt her eyes sting with tears. They must have escaped her eyes for he was moving his hands to her cheeks, his thumbs wiping away warm, wet trails there. She needed no more proof, it was right there in front of her. She was seeing him, hearing him, feeling him as if he were real and right in front of her.

"Of course, I am sweetheart. And I'll come for you, I just need your name."

She sniffled and nodded, answering with no hesitation. "Belle French of Avonlea."

"Belle.." Again she felt a tingle down her spine from how he said her name. "Beauty is the meaning correct? It suits you. I will be with you soon, Belle."

She nodded again, but because she feared that he was about to leave her, her hands dropped to his shoulders and she quickly wrapped her arms around him, holding him as tightly as before. It seemed he didn't mind however for he was soon returning the embrace just as tightly, felt his cheek resting against the top of her head.

"What's your name?" she whispered.

It almost felt that if she spoke too loud she'd break some kind of spell. Perhaps the spell that let them meet here night after night and she wouldn't ever let go of that if she had any choice in the matter. She could actually feel him smile before he lowered his head and kissed her temple. Then his growling, purring voice was a caress in her ear.

"Rumpelstiltskin."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't quite as they seem. Both Belle and Rumplestiltskin learn this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter inspired by the OUAT episode Family Business and this gif set
> 
> http://goldesque.tumblr.com/post/90359807482/au-centuries-ago-rumpelstiltskin-had-seen-a

It all started twenty-one years ago. Twenty-one years ago to the exact day and the exact hour when a vision had shown an image of a young woman alone in the woods. Back then all he saw of her was her back. A dark red tunic with a brown belt around her waist and leather pants covering a cute and well rounded derriere along with chestnut locks tied back. And just before he'd closed his eyes the night before, the vision had come to him once again. Only this time when he saw her she turned as if she sensed him there, big blue eyes clear and bright as the sky above finding him. Her pink lips parted ever so slightly in surprise when she saw him sitting there on the log watching her. He had, had his suspicions that the little girl who he watched grow up through her dreams was the woman from his visions as the dreams had started up not long after his first vision.

But last night had confirmed it.

When he finally saw her in all her ethereal beauty, he knew it was her. There was no mistaking those bright blue eyes that gazed up at him with such love. It had definitely been her. And if that hadn't been enough of a treat, he had finally heard her voice as well as learned her name and where she was. Belle. No other name could have suited her more. She was most definitely a beauty, a goddess personified in human form. Seeing her, feeling her, hearing her had made him wake with a smile upon his face. A true and genuine smile that hadn't graced his features since he lost his boy so many centuries ago. And she had to be important to his quest. All of his efforts had been for one purpose and one alone. To find his boy. She had to be the key somehow.

A giggle of delight trilled through the spacious bedchamber that one would almost call manic if they had been around to hear it. Oh yes she was definitely important to more than just his heart. Oh yes he knew he loved her and while he hadn't quite accepted that before - to put it lightly - he accepted and welcomed it now. Oh but he cursed and threw things and trashed many things in the castle before that acceptance was reluctantly given. But each and every night she still appeared in the dreamscape and he along with her.

Speaking of that place it was shocking to find himself in the form of a child the first time. He had no idea what he was doing there and in the presence of a young princess. But seeing her there, seeing her form shake with silent sobs, her silhouetted shoulders slumped. His heart had given a tug he hadn't felt in a long while. He could never see a child hurt and so he spoke softly to her there in the dark and held her until her silent cries ceased. Each night after he would hug her and even though he couldn't see her, he would offer his comfort and sensed that she became close to him in her heart.

As she grew so did his protectiveness over her. When she appeared once again in the dreamscape, crying again he had raged when he awoke. He had asked her what was wrong, that was when he realized she couldn't hear a thing he said and neither could he hear her. She had simply continued to sob as she held him, trusting him to comfort her and he couldn't hear her cries. He only knew she was from her shaking form like years before and her shudders as he held her. He had noticed however unlike other times, he could feel her warmth and the wet heat of her tears soaking through his shirt as she sobbed against his shoulder. That was the first time he had truly felt her and he was baffled that it had escaped his notice until then.

Now she was grown, a woman. An innocent in body, but a woman in years. And at last he saw her, felt her, spoke with her. And Gods that accent, he wouldn't ever forget it.

But that aside he had noticed one other thing. His appearance in the dreamscape still wasn't as it was outside of it. He looked as he once did inside the dreamscape, a mortal man. Dressed as he always was certainly. But his hands had no disgusting looking complexion, his nails weren't blackened or clawlike, there were no scales. His skin was tan from years spent in the sun tending the flock and spinning his wool outdoors when the weather permitted. They were calloused instead of scaled so it stood to reason that the rest of him looked as he once did as well. No wonder she so openly accepted him, she didn't know how he really looked. To her, he was another ordinary man who she had met nightly in her dreams and suspected was real, but hadn't had proof until the night before. When he confirmed it.

And before he had realized his appearance he had assured her, he was coming. He may be a deal maker and twist words to suit his purposes, but he never lied, never broke a promise. He wouldn't be starting to now either. He just wished they hadn't been interrupted by the dawn before he could tell her..

 

****************************************

 

Belle could honestly say she was truly say that she was happy when she woke up that morning. So she had finally heard him and gotten his name, saw him! She couldn't contain herself that morning when her maids came in to help her ready herself for the day and there was a definite spring to her step as she went down to join her father for breakfast. Today was going to be a good day, she could tell. It had already started off so well! She could tell that he wanted to tell her something important last night while she was in that dream world with him, but whatever it was, she was sure he'd tell her that night when they met again. If he didn't find her first that is.

A sound of delight escaped her mouth as she made her way back to her rooms to prepare for a day of horseback riding. Going riding through the countryside had always made her happy so those who passed her assumed that, that was the reason for her excitement that morning. No one stopped to ask why she was so happy, but if they had taken the time to get to know her, they'd know this was more than just the freedom to leave the castle grounds. This was joy from her hearts desire being fulfilled.

He had said he would come for her, asked for her name so he could find her.

And that was what made her steps slow quite suddenly and frown to crease its way between her brows. He hadn't asked her *where* she was. He had asked only her name. And speaking of names, his sounded very familiar, so familiar she should be able to grasp it right away. She only knew of sorcerers having the talent to find a person from their name alone unless someone knew the person in question but that was a given. And while they knew one another on a rather intimate level from their shared dreams, they had never truly spoken until the night before. And she didn't know any sorcerers. Oh she'd heard *of* them. But never had she met one as far as she knew. Except for Rumplestiltskin apparently.

This new knowledge didn't make her fear him, not by a long shot. If he was a sorcerer, then perhaps he could assist them with the growing ogre problem. Perhaps banish them to the the Forbidden Forest where they could harm no one else. It was worth a try at least and even if he didn't come for her that day, she could ask him that night. But perhaps she should research him, at least so that she would know a little more about him.

"Belle, I'm surprised you aren't already in your rooms getting changed."

Her papa's voice behind her made the smile return to her face as she turned to him. Perhaps he could tell her something. He did have years of wisdom after all. And who knew what he had heard from travelers alone who had come by?

"Sorry Papa I must have gotten lost in my own mind," she replied and walked over to him.

He greeted her with a loving and patient smile and held out his arm so she could slide her hand into the crook. Her chambers were on the way to his own and he clearly needed to dress for their ride for the day as well.

"Might I inquire as to what had you so distracted my dear?" he asked, continuing to walk with her and patting her hand briefly.

"I was just thinking of our lands, sorcerers. Now Papa before you interrupt, hear me out." He huffed slightly in response, but closed his mouth so she could continue. She could see his jaw tick in his nervousness though. She knew he didn't care for the for the topic of sorcery just from that. "With the ogre problem looming over us perhaps they can assist with a bit of gold as payment?" she asked hopefully.

As Belle watched her father, he shook his head. But she could tell he was giving it serious thought. With the threat so close to them they had to explore every avenue before them. They couldn't merely think of themselves, they had a duty and an obligation to their people.

"I've been thinking a lot on it father. What do you know of the sorcerer, Rumple-"

That's all she got out before her father's hand was suddenly covering her mouth, making her start in surprise and then frown in confusion at him. Maurice had gone incredibly pale suddenly and that made her frown deepen as she felt his hand begin to tremble against her mouth. Carefully she lifted her own hand and pushed his away, thankfully not having to struggle to do so. But the look on his face, the clear fear made her heart clench. Her father didn't scare easily, but he was clearly terrified now and she watched in concern as he looked about as if to ensure they were still alone.

"Papa..?"

Maurice starting made her react in kind as he turned wide blue eyes back to her, but relaxed again a moment later.

"My girl..never speak that name. He's a monster. He makes deals and demands a far too steep a price for them. He could very well demand your own blood for his assistance. You have only to speak his name to get his attention or so the legend says."

And that's when she understood. The reason that the name of the man she so loved was so familiar. The reason he needed only her name to find her. She understood now he was..

The Dark One.

But from what she had seen of him, he was not the monster that her father claimed him to be. He was always so sweet with her, caring..loving. The way he spoke to her, assured her, he missed her, promised to come find her. That wasn't a monster. Rumors and superstitions were dangerous tools in their own right. Most likely people had been afraid of him and chose to spread the fear rather than the truth. She was sure it was true that he demanded a price for his deals, after all magic came with a price. It only made sense. But to kill her in exchange for the promise that ogres would never come to attack them.. She doubted it. She knew him better than that, but she couldn't very well tell her Papa that could she? He looked like he was seconds away from a heart attack.

"Papa I'm sure he wouldn't demand that. But even if he did then I would pay it. Our duty is to our people and if summoning Rumplestiltskin is the only way, so be it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and OCs that may appear. I make no profit from this fic its simply a fan work for other fans to read and enjoy.

**Author's Note:**

> Dreamer: And here it is, my first ever RumBelle fic. This fic is dedicated to Darkonesroses here on AO3 who is also an amazing roleplay partner of mine on Tumblr. I owe my muse returning to them as well as giving me a confidence boost to get this story started.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own nothing. *Waves white flag of surrender* I claim no ownership of any characters except for OC's that may appear. Other than the OC's the only thing I own is the plot. I make no money from this story, it's simple a fanfic for fans like myself to read and hopefully enjoy.


End file.
